1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for simulations of mechanical objects.
2. Related Art
Predicting behavior of mechanical objects is important in order to assess the operability of those mechanical objects over time. Typically, the predicted behavior is done by way of computer simulations of the mechanical objects.
One such way of predicting behavior of mechanical objects is by using a finite element method, which is used to predict the behavior of one or more physical objects in a virtual environment. The finite element method involves five basic steps:                1. Creation of the finite element model, typically, but not always from geometry design imported from computer-aided design (CAD) systems.        2. Enhancement of the finite element model with material, property, load and constraint attributes.        3. Transformation of the attributed model into a formatted file suitable for consumption by a finite element solver.        4. Transformation of the information contained within the formatted solver files into a set of equations and subsequent solution of these equations by the finite element solver.        5. Post-processing of the results from the solution of the equations.        
In general, steps 1 thru 3 of the finite element mode rarely yield a valid simulation at the first attempt. Further, users frequently discover modeling deficiencies or errors after completion of Steps 4 and 5 that have to be corrected by partially repeating steps 1 thru 3. This cycle of build, solve, review, fix is generally executed numerous times before a valid model and solution is obtained.
To reduce the number of iterations required, conventional approaches have utilized manual creation of multiple models, each with increasing levels of complexity. A user would build a simple model, attribute, solve and post-process that model to establish modeling deficiencies and errors. After correction of any errors on the model, the user would then construct subsequent models, each with additional attribution or complexity and repeat the pattern of build/solve/review/fix at each level of complexity before finally repeating that pattern on a full fidelity model. Even with this approach, the number of iterations required can be fairly significant, as well as the time expended by the user to construct a plurality of models with increased complexity to finally realize a full fidelity model.
As such, much time is generated in order to come up with an accurate behavior simulation model, which can lead to fairly expensive simulation procedures in terms of user time and computation resources expended. It is desirable to come up with a way to lessen the time and number of iterations required to come up with an accurate behavior simulation model using the finite element method.